Draven
Draven is an American wrestler best known for his time with Championship Rasslin' Federation, the promotion for which he currently serves as chairman. Pre-CRF Career Draven was chairman and General Manager of a now-dead federation called the FAWF. He ran the FAWF for several years, and the promotion enjoyed a small but loyal following. However, the FAWF never seemed to break out into the big time and Draven was losing money, leaving him the choice between closure or continuing to operate at a decreasing capacity until the promotion died of natural causes. However Draven would soon be introduced to Championship Rasslin' Federation owner Fighter-X. Fighter-X invited Draven to attend private showings of some CRF events, and he quickly realized that the CRF was the big leagues. He also realized that the CRF was his chance to pay back his superstars for their loyal support. Draven knew he could never fully support the FAWF but he felt that his superstars would be able to compete in the CRF. He offered to let Fighter-X acquire the FAWF and gave his superstars a choice. Fighter-X decided to check out the FAWF to see if it was worth the acquisition. After a few weeks in the FAWF Fighter-X agreed but told Draven he had an idea. He wanted to surprise the entire CRF and have the FAWF superstars invade the CRF on one of their house shows. Fighter-X announced the Invasion show and told each of his superstars that they would all be facing a mystery opponent from the invading fed. Only Draven and Fighter-X knew who was going to face each other. This event was a big turning point in the CRF because the roster would soon split and a new show called Mayhem would debut. CRF Career - Competitor to General Manager Draven was given an option to be GM of Mayhem but at the time he felt he needed a break from running a federation. He declined the invite from Fighter-X who then signed Diablo to run Mayhem. Draven decided he would then feud with Fighter-X for a while and also worked behind the scenes coming up with new match ideas and match types. He also worked to help train some of the newer members in the CRF including future CRF Women's Champion Lady Mistress of Pain. Draven's most memorable performance on Carnage was winning the King of Hardcore 2006 tournament and becoming the CRF Carnage Hardcore Champion. He feuded with and then later joined Fighter-X as a member of eXtinction. When Diablo chose to leave CRF, Fighter-X again asked Draven to take over on Mayhem and Draven agreed. He then ran Mayhem as GM but tried to keep himself out of the spotlight. He still preferred working behind the scenes and coming up with new ideas. Draven's most interesting idea on Mayhem was a series of matches that he called the 666 Match. At the time, Draven credited Diablo for the idea but it since been revealed that it was mostly Draven's concept. Although widely considered an interesting and innovative idea, including some of the best rewards available in the CRF, the ratings did not work out well because many competitors did not support the matches in promos. The 666 Match concluded close to the time that the CRF closed down. Upon the closure of CRF in August 2007, Draven took some time off from the wrestling business. CRF Return - Heel Turn Upon CRF's reopening in March 2008, Draven once again joined to help Fighter-X. This time Draven chose to focus more on working behind the scenes to take care of contracts, train superstars, and book shows, than on serving as a full-time in-ring competitor. In February 2009, at the CRF Payback pay-per-view, it was announced that then-CRF Champion Fighter-X would take on Darkness in a Fighter-X rules Alliance match, meaning manager interference was allowed. Fighter chose Draven as his manager, while Darkness kept his manager's identity secret. At the pay-per-view, Draven revealed that he was also serving as Darkness' manager, turning on Fighter-X and helping Darkness win the CRF Championship. The following week on Carnage, Draven revealed that he had convinced CRF's shareholders to fire Fighter-X as chairman and install him in his stead. Since then Draven has run CRF himself, although a number of competitors led by Nail and Magician have opposed his rule. Draven's first main order of business as Chairman has been to reduce the number of active champions in the company, ordering a unification tournament between many of the promotion's champions, which was eventually won by Jake Jones. A group of masked wrestlers also opposed Draven, and were revealed to be led by Fighter-X and Eric Omega. Draven and Fighter-X ultimately met in a match to decide who would be chairman. Draven won the match when guest referee Nail turned on Fighter-X and allied with Draven. Over this period Draven also awarded himself the CRF Intercontinental Championship after stripping Andy Anderson for no-showing events, and has since successfully defended the title on a number of occasions. Championships & Accomplishments Championship Rasslin' Federation *Chairman (current) *General Manager of CRF Mayhem *CRF King of Hardcore 2006 *CRF Legend *CRF Hall of Fame *1 x CRF Intercontinental Championship (current) *1 x CRF Hardcore Championship FAWF *Chairman and General Manager In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *''Death Driver'' - Tombstone Piledriver *Deathlock *'Figure Four Leglock' *''Revenge Driver'' - Emerald Fusion Theme Songs *''Guardiani Del Destino'' - Rhapsody Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:American characters Category:Championship Rasslin' Federation wrestlers